Percy Jackson in the Hunger Games
by Arielle Grace
Summary: When an experiment goes wrong, Percy and Annabeth are whisked into the future and into the 74th Annual Hunger Games. There, they find themselves helpless and at the mercy of the Capitol. When forced to participate in the games, Percy and Annabeth have to make some terrifying choices, it's kill or be killed. Will they live? Or will they die? Percy/Annabeth, Katniss/Peeta.


**A/N: Hey guys! Just to make some things clear for this story, in here, Percy and Annabeth have been sent into the future into the 74th Hunger Games (You'll find out why in the following chapters). They are in the same game as Peeta and Katniss and all the other tributes in the 74th Hunger Games but are without their weapons. However, Annabeth has her Yankees cap while Percy still has his powers over water. Hope this helps! **

**I hope that you guys will enjoy this story :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

"Mother, please help me," Annabeth pleaded, desperately scanning her surroundings for any sign of danger. It was dark all around her and she could hear almost every sound in the vicinity. It was quiet, too quiet.

She searched the area for Percy, hoping, just hoping that she would see him burst through the shadows. Was he dead? She wanted to scream his name, to run through the dense forest and find him, kiss him. She wanted to feel him again, assure herself that everything was fine, that he was not dead and that they could make it out of this mess. It had been almost half an hour since he had left and Percy was nowhere to be seen.

Bang! The sound of a canon filled the air and Annabeth winced when she heard it. It could not be Percy's canon...right? He could not have died...could he? Tears started to engulf her vision and it blurred so badly that she could not see more than five feet away from her. The canon somehow had instilled that very feeling that she loathed most — Helplessness. She wanted to cry, just stay there and cry, but she knew that she had to find Percy. He could not be dead, he was stronger than that, much stronger.

"Percy!" She cried, forgetting for a moment where she was, forgetting the amount of danger that she was in. She had to find him, had to be assured that he was alright. She had to, she just had to. She thought that by calling his name she would feel assurance, but she felt none. He had to be alive, he had to.

Another canon sounded and the tears in Annabeth's eyes increased. Two canons, two deaths. She knew she was not thinking rationally, she knew that she was overreacting, but the worry consumed her and broke her. Now, she just wanted to rush into Percy's open arms, she wanted more than anything to go back to Camp Half-blood and act like none of this had ever happened. She wanted to go back to the time where she fought monsters and Titans. At least, she wouldn't be helpless, she would have had friends to back her up. Hell, she would have had a whole camp to back her up. But no, she was here now and there was nothing she could do about it.

Percy could not be dead right? He said that he would survive this with her, he had promised her that he was just going to scout the area. _Just going to scout the area, _she thought. She felt stupid at that moment, stupid for having let him go scout the area by himself._ I shouldn't have let him, how am I so stupid?_ She felt like she was being pushed to the brink of insanity and yet she could do nothing about it. Rachel said that he would survive this. Now, Annabeth found herself doubting Rachel's foresight. Could they actually survive this? Maybe not. The odds were never in their favor since the minute they stepped into this arena. All that crap about the odds being ever in their favor made Annabeth hate the games even more.

All of a sudden, Annabeth heard a rustle in the bushes and she raced forward as fast as she could, expecting Percy. And then, her neck was met with the tip of an arrow.

"Don't move," A girl warned, face concealed by the shadows. Annabeth could not breath, she felt suffocated by the arrow. Her muscles tensed, readying her body to run. _What should I do? What should I do?_ "I know your boyfriend helped me before and just to let you know, I'm not going to hurt you unless I have to."

Annabeth felt the wheels in her head turning as the girl's words filtered into her head. Questions bombarded her at once. Could she actually trust this person? How did this person know Percy? Annabeth felt herself stiffen again when her thoughts glazed over the word 'boyfriend'. How did this girl know that Percy was her boyfriend?

"Who are you and why are you doing this." Annabeth asked, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. She was not going to panic, not here, not now. She had to keep her cool and remain as confident as possible.

"My name is -" The girl with the arrow was cut off by the sound of another canon. Another canon? There were now three deaths, each one lowering the odds in Percy's favor. Annabeth felt sweat beading up on her already sweaty forehead. The humidity in the dense forest was killing her. And then, the girl stepped out of the shadows, lowering her arrow. Annabeth recognized the girl almost immediately after seeing the brown hair that was plaited down one side of the girl's shoulder and the Mockingjay pin on her attire. It was Katniss Everdeen, the tribute from District 12.

"Come with me, we've got to go." Katniss told Annabeth, keeping her arrow. Something in her voice told Annabeth that she could trust her...for now. Annabeth nodded and Katniss began weaving her way through the forest. Annabeth felt her left leg throbbing in pain with every step, she just hoped that Katniss wasn't going to bring them far.

_Thank you, Mother,_ Annabeth thought.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys enjoyed this chapter, do remember to hit that FOLLOW and FAVORITE buttons and leave a REVIEW behind :)<strong>

**Xxx,**

**Arielle Grace**


End file.
